My Blondie
by s.kyflyx
Summary: When Krum came to visit London for the summer, Harry found out that Draco had a crush on a certain Gryffindor in the 4th year. When he returns to Hogwarts for his 8th year, of course Draco is there. Based off of a textpost by margaryes and clracomalfoy. Dedicated to @dracoisgay on Instagram. Cover art by @alek.dar on Instagram. :)
1. Chapter 1

"And that's the London Eye," Harry pointed up at the big wheel, and Krum tilted his head up to get a better view.

"It looks better when it lights up," Hermione added. "Which should be . . . now."

As she said this, one by one, the lights on the London Eye sparked to life.

"It's . . . beautiful. We never have these things in Bulgaria." Krum continued to watch the wheel spin slowly.

Harry continued the tour of London, with Hermione and Ron adding comments where appropriate. Krum had come to visit London for a couple weeks during the summer, and the trio decided that a good chat with Krum would be able to take their minds off the Battle of Hogwarts.

Soon it was getting a bit late so they decided to go visit one of the pubs nearby. Soon they were sat around a small table drinking beers and their conversation drifted towards the fourth year. Harry tried to avoid the topic of Cedric, but thankfully the other three were doing the same.

"Some of my lads went crazy for your blonde guy. He was a Slytherin, I think?" Krum's comment left Harry a bit bewildered. He look across the table to Ron, and his eyes said the same thing. Is he talking about bloody Malfoy?

"Anyway, Andrei, who got to make out with him a few times, even wanted to stay in touch after, but your blondie declined awkwardly while his pals were snickering and muttering something about 'unrequited crushes on sodding Gryffindors', so Andrei left it at that."

Harry glanced at Ron again. _Crushes on Gryffinfors?_ "Can't really remember the guy's name. Something that starts with D?"

Harry froze. It was clearly bloody Malfoy, who apparantly was gay? And used to be crushing on a Gryffindor?

"He didn't seem that interested in Andrei though. He told me that the blondie was a good kisser."

Harry didn't pay much attention to what Krum was saying for the rest of the evening. He only zoned back in when Krum said it was time for him to leave. He was staying in a hotel with a couple other wizards he knew.

Harry and his friends helped Krum take the bus to where he was staying, then they made their way to where they were staying for the summer, with what was left of Ron's family. That night, and for the rest of the summer, Harry could only think about Draco. He was gay? And had had a crush on a Gryffindor? Who was it? It couldn't be . . . him . . . could it?

~•~•~

When September came, the trio returned to Hogwarts for their 8th year. Draco was also there, obviously, but now Harry couldn't even look at him the same.

It was gonna be a long year for Harry.

 **Based off of a textpost by margaryes and clracomalfoy. Dedicated to @dracoisgay on Instagram! May do a part two if this gets popular enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at his empty plate blankly. He heard chatter and commotion around him, but it wasn't as light-hearted and cheery as the years before. Every few minutes he would look over to the Slytherin table, glancing at Draco, who seemed to be doing the same as Harry. But Dracowould then loom up at Harry, and he would have to look back down at his plate awkwardly. Ron soon noticed this and nudged him with his elbow.

"Still thinking about what Krum said?"

"About what?"

"About Draco."

"Oh... yeah that," Harry stammered.

"Harry, you have no reason to be awkward," Hermione said. "Whether it was you or not, you're with Ginny now, so ignore him."

Harry looked back down at his empty plate and sighed.

~•~•~

The classes didn't feel the same anymore. It was as if a heavy cloud was pressing down on everyone, ruining the normally friendly atmosphere of the classrooms and corridors. Although they school was victorious in the battle of Hogwarts, there were still many students missing. Colin's energy was gone. Lavender's enthusiasm was gone. And Fred...

Whenever Harry did see Draco, it was while in the corridors, and they'd both avoid eye contact with each other. However, Harry found himself looking over his shoulder after Draco had walked past. Sometimes Ron and Hermione would notice and glare at him, and Harry would just pretend nothing happened. Thankfully, when he was with Ginny she wouldn't notice. But one time she did.

Ginny had grabbed Harry's hand and brought him out to the Quidditch field. Harry had let her take him where she wanted to take him, and soon they were both sitting at the top of one of the Quidditch stands. "No Quidditch today," she smiled at him. "We can have some nice alone time up here."

She kissed him, throwing her arms over his shoulders and he kissed back. This had carried on for a few minutes until he saw something moving in one of the other Quidditch stands. Not wanting to alert Ginny, he moved so he was sitting on one of the seats with Ginny in front of him. He could see what was across the field and he instantly recognised who it was from the platinum hair. Draco was sitting down on one of the seats, and he looked like he was covering his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking. Perhaps he was cold? But then he looked up and Harry froze. Draco immediately looked back down.

Ginny noticed and stopped. "What is it?" She looked over to wear Draco was sitting, and quickly got off of him. "Is that... Malfoy?"

"I... uh..."

Ginny quickly grabbed his hand again and pulled him down the stairs so they were under the ceiling and they sat on the stairs. "Did you see him there? How long do you think he was there for?"

"I don't know, I only noticed a few seconds before you did. I don't think he was doing anything though."

"Well... we'll carry on later."

Ginny waved while descending the stairs. Harry felt bad for lying to her, but he also didn't want to tell her how long he had been there. Harry climbed back up and spotted Ginny from her flaming red hair running back to the castle. He looked back at where Draco was, who looked up at him, and now, with no one else around, neither of them broke eye contact.

* * *

 **Hello! Long time no see! I've started to map out the chapters now, and the story will probably only be around 5 chapters long, with a similar length to this one. 5 more favourites and the third chapter will be posted :)**


End file.
